Special Love
by Dunamic
Summary: Amy and Rouge go to a club called Dynamic Dancing and Amy meets a guy who..Read and Review! Obviously Sonamy Rated T for swearing and sexy scenes
1. Chapter 1

I'm here sitting by the window looking out into the clear midnight-blue sky with diamond like stars." It's so calm,the breeze seems to be just perfect,and I've done all my chores for today so I am free to do whatever I want". The silent breeze tickles my rosy cheeks and blows my waist long bubblegum pink hair,and makes my bright Jade-green eyes squint the effect of wind blown into them. I quietly stand up and go into my Fuchsia pink room and quickly disappearing into my closet,and I silently emerge with a dress. This dress was not just any ordinary dress it was a eye catcher any place it was,it was an ivory color with small silver glitter towards the bottom and a silver belt around the waist, and to top it off it was strapless. The coral-pink hedgehogette also known as Amy Rose grabbed her white open toed heels and silver hoop earrings.

She added small silverish eyeshadow and applied light pink lipstick over her peach took off her gloves and left on her golden bracelets and combed her three long bangs."I wonder if Rouge would like to go to that new club called Dynamic Dancing". I grab my iPhone 5 and click my contact Rouge it rings three times before she answers."Hello Rouge here who's calling"?"It's Amy where are you"?" Oh I'm at my house dyeing of boredom and you"?'' Oh just wanted to know if you'd like to go to Dynamic Dancing that new club we heard about in Hits 93.1 that other day".?"Yeah come on let's go before your scheduling my funeral of the fatal boredom".We shared a laugh and we both hung up.

*5 Minutes Later*

''Hey Rouge you look gorgeous''! Said snowy-white bat with aqua blue eyes was currently sporting a purple miniskirt,a coral pink top,and to put the icing on the cake she wore black pumps."You look like a goddess Pinky I never knew that old thing could hold your d-cup breast but they are and they look spectacular''! Rouge smiles at my scarlet blush,we go up towards the front of the line avoiding all those negative and colorful comments of the people of the line. Rouge seemed to just brush it off like a pesky fly,and just pushes aside the big muscled bulldog looking intimidating at every single one of us. I quickly follow suit and follow Rouge until a muscled pearly white arm stops me, I look up to meet the bulldog's crimson red eyes.

"No weaklings allowed in the club orders from the boss". I check inside to see if Rouge is there, but she seems to have drowned in with the rest of the people in ,so my anger flared.''Listen here chihuahua I'm stronger than your little self so either let me in or you'll be knocked into next Friday''. After that speech all my eyes were on me soon a round of laughter rang into my ears and the bulldog smirked at me! 'I'd like to see you try to even put a scratch on me miss rag doll''. My body outline was on flames and my pupils too, I took out my trusted Piko-Piko hammer and glared right into that bulldog's eyes and slammed his body so hard he seemed to have broken the steel a smug look of satisfaction I walked around the dazed male and away from the shocked gazes of the crowd and into the club.

I move into the ocean of the sweaty bodies and make my way towards the bar taking caution no pervert 'accidentally' grabs any private areas. She soon gets to her destination and sits on a burgundy stool next to a forest-green male hedgehog who seemed to love whiskey and had a very perverted mind since he was grabbing girl asses every time they passed seemed to have noticed my gaze of disgust at him and turned around,sapphire-blue eyes met Jade eyes and his mouth curled into a mischievous smirk. '' Hello Hottie why such pretty thing is sitting all alone''? He asks as he stares at my girls,I stand up and go towards Rouge who's sitting next to a crimson red echidna, but my wrist gets caught and then my body was pulled back and onto my captors body. H e shivers in delight and slowly starts to caress my cheek and gazes lustful at my body ,so I try with great effort and try pulling away from him but he only seems to tighten his hold on me. ''Help''! I try shoving and kicking but no one helps I just give in knowing it's utterly useless.

'' Let Her Go''! A male voice says obviously pissed off. I look up and meet Emerald-green eyes, his fur color is royal blue wearing red shoes with a golden buckle. His gaze turns to me and they soften and abruptly I'm being hauled behind this blue hedgehog who seems very protective. '' What if I still want that ho you little bastard give her back''! All of a sudden I'm in a game of tug-o-war with me in the middle, my poor sore arms moving left and right whilst my long hair flailing everywhere and my eyes startled.'' LET MY BESTFRIEND GO YOU BASTARDS''! Rouge came up and grabbed me pulling there arms off mine,the blue hedgehog looked guilty.'' I'm sorry..''? He asks me.'' Amy Rose thank you for rescuing me without you I would of gotten raped or worse''. H e smiled and threw a thumbs up'' No problem Ames you looked distressed so I came and helped''. I blush at his nickname to me, we both talk over a hour till we're both tipsy and each of us go to our own homes with each others numbers in our pocket with goofy smiles on our face.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock,I stretch and then head towards my bathroom and brush my teeth.I finish and then I go into the closet and change into a baby blue tank-top,black skinny jeans,and black converse. I walk out and eat breakfast ,and suddenly my phone rings I go and grab it and click the green button."Yello talk to me''. ''What you doing Ames''."Hey Sonikku you that desperate"? I start laughing and so does he.'' No it's just who with a right mind would not beg or even be desperate for you,although I just met you yesterday with the way you talk your personality laced with it got me head over heels for you I understand this sounds cheesy and you don't feel the same but if you feel even the slightest bit interested meet me at Twinkle Park at 8:00pm''.

He then hung up and I went on with my day

-Sonic's P.O.V-

I hung up not because I didn't want to say anything else,but I was terrified of rejection from her and I dreaded that date we'd go to. I sighed asking to myself how come she only did this to me and not any other wonderful girls who'd want to date my sad excuse of a 'pep talk' and went into the kitchen to eat my infamous chili-dogs.''Bet Amy would taste better''. I say dejectedly and start eating,of course there was one dirty little secret I was afraid to tell Amy and I think I should tell her before Shadow gets all mad at me and tells her.


End file.
